


house/cameron/wilson

by romanticalgirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-20-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	house/cameron/wilson

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-20-08

He’s not sure how they end up here or how they got this drunk. He understands the physiological as well as physical requirements that involve several bottles of very good scotch and a cab ride that he thinks might be the most expensive thing of the night, given that he thinks he tipped the driver with a hundred dollar bill.

Still, it’s all worth it right now to be sitting here on the piano bench watching Wilson go down on Cameron like he hasn’t been near something that wasn’t his own hand job in years. Cameron, for her part, is as noisy as House thought she’d be, moaning and writhing on the couch. Her skirt slithers against the fabric and the sound makes him nearly as hard as the wet slide of Wilson’s mouth against Cameron’s skin.

His dick is in his hand, wet and slick at the head and thick against his palm. He wants to participate but fate and physics work against him, so he just keeps his legs spread and enjoys the show, murmuring encouragement just under his breath. He knows Wilson well enough to know that too much would come across as criticism, hitting that distinction Wilson can’t seem to make of House asking him to fuck her and House telling him to do it. Cameron is watching him with hazy, drunk eyes following the motion of his hand with her gaze. Her lips are parted and he knows she tastes like smooth whiskey and he wishes like hell he could get down on his knees and drink her down just like Wilson is.

Cameron moans softly as Wilson slides his fingers inside her and House’s cock jerks hard beneath his hand. She follows the moan with a laugh, husky and deep, and lets her gaze drop down to House’s hand. “Should come over here, House.”

“Better view.”

“Of me or of Wilson’s ass?”

“Does it matter?” He smiles and she laughs again, the sound faltering as Wilson does something that makes her gasp halfway through. House shifts his grip on his cock, tightening it slightly. He waits until Cameron’s eyes open, nailing her with his gaze. “Does it?”

She comes hard against Wilson’s tongue. House can tell by the way she moans, by the way Wilson echoes her. His own cock aches, and he keeps stroking, trying to bide his time until Wilson falls away and Cameron slides off the couch, crawling over to him to wrap her mouth around him while Wilson thrusts inside her. The bench is just tall enough that she has to arch her back to accommodate Wilson and Wilson holds onto her hip with one hand and the piano with the other. 

House figures someone, at some point, will say something about making beautiful music, but no one does. He lays back on the bench, his body shuddering just enough that pain pierces through his leg. He can’t bother to care though, too busy coming deep in Cameron’s throat, too busy feeling every thrust Wilson makes.


End file.
